


A New Home

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse wakes up in the Ogre kingdom.





	A New Home

Eclipse had almost panicked when she woke up that morning. When she opened her eyes to find that she was in a strange room, nothing at all like the one back home, she had a wave of fear comb through her. But then she remembered why she was in a different room in the first place.   
  
A knock at the door caused her to jump. "Princess Eclipse? May I come in?"  
  
She didn’t recognize the voice, but she knew she didn’t need to worry. "Ha-Y-Yes."  
  
Three ogresses entered the room. If Eclipse didn’t remember she was now in the Ogre Kingdom, she was would have been more startled. Though admittedly, it was a little unnerving to see three ogres just casually venturing through the room. The only ogres she had been familiar with were King Megatron and Sir Lugnut, though they were both elsewhere at the moment.

Like the night she arrived at Megatron’s castle; seeing the other ogres had been a little unsettling, but at least her friends had been with her. Not to mention she had been too tired from traveling so much on foot to really take it all in. Now it was really starting to settle that she had run away from home and was living in a foreign land...

"Good morning, Princess Eclipse.”

The voice caused her to look up at one of the maids, the oldest of the three. The other two were going around the room, going into the closet while the other drew open the curtains.

“King Megatron wishes to know if you are feeling well enough today. You've been asleep for a full day and he worries you may have fallen sick."  
  
"Wha- Oh, oh no, I'm was just... I'm fine." Eclipse tried to stop her stammering only to blush hard. Primus, she didn’t want to sound so nervous; she may have been in unfamiliar territory, but she was still a princess - she had to have some dignity.   
  
"Oh, that's wonderful,” she said, even giving a warm smile. “King Megatron knew you were very tired. He says that if you are hungry, he would like for you to join him for breakfast."  
  
"Br-Breakfast?"  
  
"Yes. Breakfast will be served in an hour. If you would like a bath before then-"  
  
"Oh-Oh yes. Y-Yes, I would like that."  
  
Eclipse watched as the maid nodded before moving away to draw up her bath, leaving her to her thoughts as she watched the other maids tidy up around the room. She rubbed her wrists and looked around, trying to take everything in as reality started crashing down around her.

She really did run away from home. She let Lugnut and Megatron “steal” her away from a potentially horrible marriage, and now she was living deep within the Ogre Kingdom. They designed her rescue as a kidnapping, even trying to make it seem as if she had been killed. And now, she would never see her family or homeland again.

A part of her wanted to cry. There was still relief in knowing she would never be forced to marry someone who wouldn’t care for her, but… the only life she had ever known was gone. She could never go back. And now she was a stranger, a human, in ogre territory. She had no idea if other humans lived in the ogre kingdom, but she doubted anyone lived this deep into their territory like she did.

It was a little scary. All her life, she had been taught that ogres hated humans and wanted to enslave them... Though she knew it wasn’t true now, there had to be ogres out there that didn’t like humans. For all she knew, the maids could have been like that. Maybe they hated humans, but were forced to be nice to her on Megatron’s orders. She had no idea.

On top of that, she knew nothing about ogre culture or customs. She had no idea what was proper etiquette or how to behave in general. She didn’t want to come across as insulting, especially if she would be living here for, well, the rest of her life.

“Your Highness?”

She snapped out of her thoughts to see one of them women standing near her bed.

“The bath is ready.”

“O-Oh, yes, thank you…”

Eclipse forced herself out of the bed, allowing the maids to guide her to the warm bath that had been prepared for her. It was warm and comfortable, and they had even sprinkled herbs in the bath that helped her relax. While two of them remained outside to make her bed and pick out her outfit for the day, the youngest one remained with her to help her wash her hair.

And she was surprised to find how… chatty with she was. She had nothing against the conversation, but the servants back home didn’t really talk to her so freely. Granted, they were all older than her; however, this ogress – Daniella – was closer to her age. She was very giggly and carried on a conversation as if they were friends.

She didn’t ask too many personal questions though. Eclipse wondered if that was on purpose. After all, she knew any servants that would be tending to her would have been sworn to secrecy by one of Megatron’s men… The general referred to that person as Shockwave, if she remembered correctly.

Once she was finished with the bath, Danielle helped her out of the tub. She helped dry her off just as another servant entered the room, holding a robe. Eclipse was shocked to find it human-sized, considering the towels were definitely meant for ogres.

They helped her slip into the robe before guiding her back out into her room. She was once again surprised when she saw the oldest maid placing down a human-sized dress and shoes onto the freshly made bed. Clearly Megatron had something to do with this; there shouldn’t have been anything in her size this deep in the ogre kingdom.

She would have to thank him at breakfast, whenever she got the chance.

* * *

Eclipse was a bit surprised to find that she was not brought to a large dining hall. Instead, the maids had escorted her to a small, private parlor where breakfast had been set up for her… and Megatron, who was sitting at a small table with an empty seat across from him. Lugnut was there as well, though he was standing guard off to the side.

The sight of them brought relief to the young human, her body instantly relaxing at the sight of familiar faces. This castle was so big and different… and seeing ogres everywhere, many of them just staring at her and whispering, it was overwhelming and a little frightening. While she wanted to believe that no one would hurt her, she was having trouble feeling safe.

But once she saw them, she knew she would be fine. A small smile came to her face as Megatron dismissed the maids. Soon enough, it was just the three of them in the small parlor, allowing the young princess to relax completely. Out of habit, she ran to Lugnut to hug him. He seemed to anticipate it, kneeling down to hold her.

“Did you sleep well, Miss Eclipse?”

She nodded. “Yes, th-thank you…” Then she turned to Megatron, who just stared at her with a blank expression. “G-Good morning, Megatron.”

He acknowledged her with a small bow of his head.

Feeling a little awkward, she pulled back from Lugnut’s embrace and moved to sit at the table across from Megatron. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of the food laid out before her, causing her to blush. The king finally cracked a smirk, chuckling at her sheepish behavior.

“You’ve been asleep for nearly a whole day, so I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” He gestured to the good in front of him. “Go ahead and eat whatever you’d like.”

“Th-Thank you.”

It didn’t take long for her to start eating. Even though she wanted to be polite and courteous, she found herself unable to make conversation. Not because she didn’t want to, but she was absolutely famished. The second she put a single bit of food into her mouth, it hit her about just how hungry she actually was.

Megatron didn’t mind it. Admittedly, he had been worried that she had slept all day and night yesterday. They didn’t get back to the castle until nearly four in the morning, but still. At least now though, she was fine from their trip outside the kingdom.

And her being asleep all day yesterday allowed him to coordinate with his advisors as to what to do with their new guest. Considering she was the princess of their neighboring human kingdom, they had to make absolutely sure word did not get out about her being here. And while he did think to keep her contained to one part of his castle, he decided against it. After all, she had been caged up her whole life back home. He could not do that to her here, not when he promised her freedom.

So she would be allowed to wander around the castle as she saw fit. Shockwave would make sure that the servants and guards would keep their mouth shut about her; he didn’t need to worry about them.

Unfortunately, he would have to let her know she couldn’t venture outside of it. For one thing, they couldn’t let any spies see her and try to steal her away back to her kingdom. But also, both he and his advisors were unsure how the people would react to a human princess living with him. While they did not despise humans like humans did them, opinions regarding humans were not high within his kingdom and for good reason.

He didn’t want her to get hurt. He had promised she would be safe here, and he would not go back on his word.

“Eclipse.”

She looked up at him, still chewing on a biscuit she had plopped into her mouth.

“You can continue eating, but I do have… rules regarding your stay.”

She paused, looking a little confused. Rules? Had she already done something wrong? She swallowed her food, suddenly feeling nervous. Even though she was a princess, she was still a guest here. She had to be respectful.

“You’re not in trouble,” he said, noting her anxious expression. “But… Due to the nature of you being here, you will have to be careful to not wander off the castle grounds.”

She relaxed a little. She supposed that made sense… If someone outside of the castle saw her, like a spy, they would report back to her father. She didn’t want to bring war to Megatron’s kingdom just because he decided to rescue her. It was a little discouraging that she couldn’t leave the castle and see all of his kingdom, but it wasn’t like she didn’t understand why.

“Try not to wander off on your own,” he instructed. “I trust my subjects, but I don’t want a noble to see you in case they need to do business here.”

“… You’re afraid that they’ll tell my father?”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Nobles can’t keep anything to themselves. While they may not betray me to your father, they probably won’t shut up about it to their friends and servants. I don’t want your presence getting out to the public; it would be easier for word to get back to your father.”

“Oh…”

“I’ll have attendants assigned to you,” he assured her. “Shockwave is looking for ones closer to your age.”

She looked a little confused by that. “Why?”

“I thought it would be better if you could make… friends here. To help you adjust living here, and you didn’t only have Lugnut and I to rely on.”

She was stunned. He… He was really thinking about her. Her safety, her comfort, her happiness… He was thinking about all of it. She would not only be safe here, but have a chance to actually make friends. More than just Lugnut and Megatron. She could actually have a chance to make other friends here. Back home, all of her servants were older than her and mainly treated her like a child. She didn’t really have ladies-in-waiting or companions… Lugnut had been her first real friend. Before him, she never really had anyone.

And now, thanks to Megatron… She might have more. If they were anything like him and Lugnut, she could actually have friends. She wouldn’t be condemned to loneliness.

Eclipse could feel tears pool in the corners of her eyes. Quickly, she grabbed a handkerchief from her sleeve to dap at her eyes.

“M-Miss Eclipse?” Lugnut called, concerned.

“N-No, I’m fine…” She looked up the two ogres, smiling softly as she placed her handkerchief back. “Th-Thank you, Megatron.”

He nodded. Though she looked so happy now, he knew he had to keep an eye on her. Bombrush and Shockwave had warned him that, even though she had never really been that happy back home, she would more than likely become homesick a little later one. After all, she had lived there all of her life. She would probably miss it from time to time.

He would have to do whatever he could to combat that. Whether it was him or Lugnut spending more time with her, arranging for the younger servants to tend to her and have them be her friends, it didn’t matter. He didn’t want her to be miserable here.

But he decided not to dwell on it for now. Instead, he watched her finished eating as a look on contentment remained on her face. As long as she was happy, then everything was fine.


End file.
